


Selfie

by 365paperdolls



Series: 365paperdoll's Femslash February [2]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Kate uses Snapchat for the first time





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'selfie' which was requested by ElijahDarling

Kate is eating lunch with Leonard and Seth when an unfamiliar yellow notification pops up on her phone. 

“Is that snapchat?” Seth asks her.

“Maybe.” Kate replies truthfully. Anya had installed it on her phone earlier that morning and Kate hadn’t had a chance to use it yet.

“Excuse me.” She picks up her phone and takes it to the bathroom. 

Making sure she is alone, she opens Anya’s snap. It’s a photo of her surrounded by love hearts with text that reads ‘ Hi <3 <3 <3’.

Kate taps on the screen twice just like Anya had shown her. She swipes through the filters trying each one until she selects the dog filter. She double checks that no one is watching her before sticking out her tongue like she had watched Anya do earlier. The dog copies her. She manages to time the photo so that her tongue is completely out. She then goes to type but then realizes that she doesn’t know what to say. She begins with ‘hey’ but quickly decides that that is too informal. She ultimately decides on ‘hi, how is work?’ Once she sends the message Anya replies within seconds. This time the filter she uses are golden snowflakes. The message reads ‘good but I prefer this.’ Before Kate has a chance to reply, Anya sends another two snaps with the same filter but with different poses. Together they read: ‘ I’m glad u now have Snapchat. Have to go, see u later.’

‘Bye’ Kate replies with a selfie with no filters. She doesn’t realize that Anya had sent one last snap until she’s back at her desk. Curious, she opens it. It reads ‘I love you.’ She replies with a lot of love heart emojis and the text ‘sorry only just saw this love you too’.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to send me a prompt for Femslash February or talk to me in general you can do so on my tumblr [here](https://365paperdolls.tumblr.com/post/182304350742/in-honour-of-femslash-february-if-anyone-wants-to) .


End file.
